The present disclosure relates generally to a modular body for a vehicle, and particularly to a modular body for a passenger vehicle.
The framing of an automobile body prior to painting is referred to as body-in-white framing and includes the fixturing and joining of large body panels, components or subassemblies. An exemplary auto body frame includes an underbody with side panels welded thereto, and a top panel welded to the side panels. The combination of underbody, side panels, and top panel, defines an engine compartment, a passenger compartment, and a storage compartment. With the size of some vehicles being large, so too are the panels, which requires the use of large and multiple fixturing tools.
In an effort to assist with material handling and reducing tooling and fixturing costs, modular assemblies for the manufacturing of automobiles have been devised, which have included a separation between the passenger compartment and the engine compartment, and a separation between the passenger compartment and the storage compartment. However, such efforts may still result in the handling of large side panels. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a vehicle modular body that overcomes these drawbacks.